Let's kiss for memories
by Roze Potter
Summary: Ancien titre: "Kissing you". Une guerre secrète. Pourtant à Poudlard les jeunes sorciers essayent de vivre avec le sourire. Que se passe-t-il quand une jeune fille sérieuse accepte un verre de trop? Des souvenirs se créent mais survivront-ils aux combats?
1. Kissing you

_Chères lectrices (et lecteurs, s'il y a lieu) voici une de mes dernières fanfictions. Bon, en fait, non, elle a un certain âge, je l'ai commencée il y a environ un an. Un instant de folie et de création, il m'a fait bien rire. Mais, voilà, j'ai eu l'absurde idée de le continuer. Idée incongrue n'est-ce pas ? La suite est beaucoup plus sérieuse (on peut pas se changer) peut être que vous noterez la transition..._

_Disclaimer : L'Univers Magique ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à notre chère JKRowling. Je n'ai rien si ce n'est ces quelques mots de fictions, qui ne vont me rapporter rien. Enfin, vos reviews avec un peu de chance._

_La fiction devrait tenir dans 3 chapitres mais je ne l'ai pas encore finit donc je ne sais pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, je sens que cette histoire je vais la finir ! Trop contente ! Enfin, faut pas que je me réjouisse avant que la besogne ne soit accomplie ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Kissing you  
**

* * *

«Harry, embrasse-moi.

- Quoi ? ...Hermione, je pense que tu as un peu trop bu.

- Non, j'ai juste pris un verre ou deux, répondit-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien. »

Harry, l'air horrifié, recula rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête.

Normalement, Hermione ne participait jamais aux fêtes que les Gryffondors organisaient à l'improviste après une victoire au Quidditch. Mais, ce soir elle avait accepté le verre de Whisky Pur Feu que Ron lui avait tendu, la mettant à défi. Il était maintenant minuit passé et il ne restait plus grand monde dans la Salle Commune, la journée ayant été plutôt chargée. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient restés dans un coin à discuter de la dernière attaque des Mangemorts, qui avait ravagé le quartier sorcier de Manchester. Ron était parti se coucher alors qu'ils bloquaient sur les actions à accomplir, l'esprit légèrement brouillé par l'alcool.

Harry et Hermione étaient finalement restés seuls, et ce dernier (qui n'avait pratiquement pas touché à la bouteille) avait continué à disserter sur les potentiels mouvements de Voldemort, alors qu'Hermione écoutait sans rien dire, la vue et les idées un peu troubles.

Hermione commença à s'énerver (il faut dire qu'elle avait tendance à s'énerver facilement) :

« Je sais très bien ce que je dis, Harry. Ecoute-moi, je veux juste un baiser, mon premier baiser. Par toi, mon meilleur ami, finit-elle un doux sourire sur les lèvres. »

La réaction du Gryffondor ne se fit pas attendre, il devint tellement rouge qu'il en aurait fait pâlir Ron de jalousie. Son premier baiser ? Elle était pourtant déjà sortie avec Krum. Et, puis, pourquoi c'était toujours à lui qu'arrivaient des histoires embarrassantes. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les filles, il fallait que la seule avec qui tout se passait bien lui demande qu'il lui donne son premier baiser. Comme s'il était expérimenté…

Et, puis, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Hermione était sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur, un être asexué avec qui il entretenait une relation qui allait totalement au delà du matériel ou du physique. Et, à travers son regard naïf, elle devait penser et ressentir la même chose que lui, puisque qu'après tout ce que l'on attend dans toute relation, c'est qu'elle soit réciproque. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'Hermione le voyait comme quelqu'un à qui on pouvait offrir son premier baiser, qui avait le physique suffisant attirant et une apparente expérience pour confier un tel souvenir.

C'est sans se rendre compte de regard fixe de son amie sur ses lèvres, que les pensées d'Harry dérivèrent vers son premier baiser (et unique) à lui. Mauvaise idée… Ce n'était pas véritablement un bon souvenir. Une sensation d'incapacité et de malaise, de timidité, voilà ce qui lui restait. Bon, il y avait eu ses papillons qui lui avaient réchauffé le ventre, mais les problèmes qui le poursuivaient depuis sa naissance lui avaient vite fait oublier ce sentiment.

C'est alors qu'il en eu envie lui aussi de ce baiser, un baiser de redécouverte et de consolation. Il fut choqué par son désir et s'apprêtait à se lever pour sortir de cette pièce quand Hermione lui attrapa le poignet et lui fit face.

« Aurais-tu au moins l'obligeance de me répondre ?

Son regard avait changé. Il avait retrouvé l'éclat d'intelligence qui l'animait. Après avoir détourné les yeux de ce regard trop puissant, Harry bafouilla :

- Tu étais sérieuse… ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant sourire.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu… Il ne sut finir sa phrase. Et, après un silence, il demanda : Pourquoi moi ? »

La jeune Gryffondor perdit le sourire et baisa la tête. Harry se dit que son attitude trop changeante était inquiétante. Elle releva le visage vers lui, les yeux suppliant.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu es la personne en qui je fasse le plus confiance. »

Elle inspira tranquillement et ajouta :

« Laisse-moi partager cette expérience avec toi. S'il te plaît… »

Harry la regarda quelques secondes avec sérieux. Elle insistait tellement… Devait-il … ? Non, surtout pas. Mais, elle était déterminé !

Et puis après tout, comme elle avait du les meilleurs amis pouvaient faire ce genre de choses, non ? Cela ne changerait rien à leur amitié, hein ?

« Harry ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je… D'accord. Mais, c'est parce que tu insiste… et pour… notre amitié. Et, … et demain tout est oublié. »

Hermione haussa les épaules tout en lui envoyant un sourire éclatant.

« Merci. » Dit-elle avec reconnaissance.

Harry, lui, la regardait s'avancer, effrayé.

« Il y a encore beaucoup de monde dans la salle…

Hermione examina rapidement la pièce.

-Viens suis-moi »

La jeune fille lui pris la main et l'entraina vers le bureau des Préfets de Gryffondor, à toute heure de la journée inoccupés.

Comme il cherchait à éviter le regard de la jeune préfète, il se focalisa sur les détails de cette pièce dans laquelle il n'était que très peu souvent entré. Certains préfets qui préféraient travailler en paix venaient ici. Ron n'y allait jamais préférant recevoir le soutien moral de son ami. Hermione s'y rendait parfois, mais ils savaient tout deux qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger dans ce cas là, elle avait plutôt l'habitude d'étudier à la bibliothèque ou avec eux (pour les encourager). Mais, là, maintenant, elle voulait autre chose, une chose qu'il ne se voyait pas capable de lui offrir.

Oh ! Et puis, après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Rassuré par cette idée, il tourna enfin la tête vers son amie. Il mit un masque de confiance qu'il réussit à tenir il ne sut comment et se plongea dans le regard de cette jeune fille aux pupilles dorées. Il se concentra sur ces yeux qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas et prit l'initiative de s'avancer.

Puis après le déroulement des choses fut totalement flou.

Effleurements, caresses du bout des lèvres, frissons, le rythme sourd des battements de cœur. Les yeux, instinctivement, se fermèrent. Une pression timide et à nouveau des caresses et … Il ne savait plus, il s'était déjà laissé aller.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il prit conscience. Il prit conscience que les papillons étaient revenus se loger dans son ventre, que ses mains s'étaient posées sur Ses hanches. Il prit conscience qu'il venait de ressentir des sensations inconnues. Et, il prit conscience du poids du front d'Hermione contre son torse.

Quand elle leva la tête, ses yeux s'ouvrant doucement, il fut affolé par ses sentiments. Un désir fort de saisir à nouveau ces lèvres, un désir que la situation incestueuse rendait plus ardant.

Mais, Hermione, elle, ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'elle animait chez son meilleur ami, les traits de son visage cachés au peu de lumière qui venait de la Salle Commune. Elle lui sourit et en le remerciant du bout des lèvres, elle quitta la pièce en direction de son dortoir.

C'est donc ainsi qu'elle partît sans qu'il ne puisse rien lui. En fait, c'était mieux comme ça. Il n'aurait pas pu dire quoique ce soit de sensé. Et, puis, ne parlons pas de ce qu'il aurait pu faire… Non, c'était lui qui avait un problème maintenant, Hermione avait du le contaminer (ou plutôt lui refiler son mal dans le but de guérir, vu comme elle était repartie comme s'il ne s'était rien passé). Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche qui se révéla fort inconfortable, mais il n'y fit guerre attention. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait plus que chaos. Déjà qu'il était perdu et confus quant à son rôle dans cette guerre qui s'approchait à grand pas, cachée derrière des attentats de plus en plus meurtriers. Et son corps ajoutait son lot de préoccupations. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ses hormones de se réveiller ! (et, encore moins quand le sujet désiré est votre meilleure amie)

Mais, la réalité s'imposait durement en lui depuis le début de sa réflexion. A dix-sept ans, on ne peut rien faire contre la nature.

Tiens, en parlant de réalité, revenons-y, quelle heure était-il ? 1h32 ! Demain, il avait un entrainement avec Dumbledore, et il commençait à 7h. Ce fut avec un long grognement, qu'il se dirigea vers les dortoirs des garçons, enfouissant le baiser tout juste partagé au plus profond de sa mémoire et se concentrant à fermer son esprit du mieux qu'il le put.

* * *

_Bon, j'espère que cela vous a plu, ou peu-être pas. Mais, dans les 2 cas, s'il vous plaît, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. I'm glad that you went that far reading my fiction, thanks !_

_Tous les conseils sont bienvenus !_

_Merci pour tout !  
_

_Ah, oui ! Le second chapitre est déjà prêt... Donc, j'écris le troisième et je le poste._

_Bonne soirée !_

_Rosa_


	2. Testing you

_Bonsoir lecteurs ! Je n'ai pas pu résisté, je vous poste le second chapitre avant d'avoir finit le troisième. _

_Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont réchauffé le cœur. Je remercie nonodu29, Saïka Garner, Pika, o8oAngio8o, Butterfield et tous ce qui on lut mon chapitre sans laisser de review._

_Butterfield : Encore merci pour tes remarques. Pour ce qui ait du point de vue d'Hermione tu m'as donné une bonne idée. Dans ce chapitre, son point de vue n'est pas exploité mais on en saura plus à la fin !_

_Ah, oui, cette fiction fera finalement 4 chapitres. Voilà....  
_

_Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Testing you**

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. Son entrainement avec Dumbledore fut aussi éprouvant que passionnant. Puis il donna son cours pour les premières et secondes années de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal dans le cadre semi-secret de l'A.D. et il fit ses devoirs dans la Salle sur Demande, à même le sol appuyé sur quelques coussins.

Il n'avait pas vu ses amis de la journée, chose qu'il avait provoquée plus ou moins intentionnellement. Et, comme il avait loupé le repas du soir et qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis son petit déjeuner fort matinal, il prit direction des cuisines.

* * *

« Dépêche-toi ! Elle va encore nous gueuler dessus… se plaignit Ron alors que Harry finissait de lancer ces chaussures le plus rapidement qu'il lui était possible.

- Vas-y, je vous rejoins.

- Oh, non ! On est déjà en retard, je ne veux pas être le seul à l'affronter.

- T'exagère, elle ne va pas s'énerver pour un retard en plus. Elle a l'habitude, finit par murmurer Harry, pour lui-même.

- Tu as oublié qu'on commence par le cours du tout nouveau prof ce matin ? »

Ah, oui ! Ils avaient un nouveau professeur de Sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick était à Manchester lors de la fameuse dernière attaque des Mangemorts et en avait gravement souffert. Il était en ce moment même à Sainte Mangouste. L'identité de son remplaçant leur était encore inconnue bien que Dumbledore avait sous-entendu le matin précédent qu'ils le connaissaient déjà.

* * *

Comme l'avait pressentit Ron, Hermione leur fit la morale tout le chemin vers la Grande Salle. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que son souffle ne lui permette plus, à cause de la course qu'ils avaient engagée à cause de l'heure.

Ron se risqua alors :

« Tu sais, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu aller prendre ton petit déjeuner sans nous attendre et tu ne serais pas en retard.

- Oui ! Et, après, j'aurais droit à la même remarque que la dernière fois. Et, puis, je vous l'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois. Dumbledore a bien insisté qu'il s'agit un personnage important du Monde Magique. Votre attitude désintéressée me révolte. »

Harry grommela :

« J'avais l'esprit suffisant occupé pour ne pas y penser…

- Argh ! Tu devrais être le premier à être attentif ! » Puis, adoucissant son ton, elle demanda : « Est-ce que Dumbledore t'as dit quelque chose à son sujet ? »

L'attitude d'Hermione à son égard n'avait pour rien changée, sévère mais douce (ce à quoi Ron n'avait pas souvent droit). Harry faisait tout son possible pour ne pas avoir à la regarder de face, sentant son malaise revenir. Ne surtout pas penser à Ses lèvres !

« Il m'a juste fait comprendre qu'on le connaissait déjà. »

Hermione affichait une mine pensive alors qu'ils poussaient les portes de la Grande Salle.

« De toutes façons, on ne va pas tarder à le savoir, fit Ron.

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de se retrouver face à la fameuse Anna Vardensson, le mannequin la plus connue du Monde Magique, devant leur salle de Sortilèges. La pétillante brune aux yeux océans avait dès son arrivée fait briller les yeux de tous ses élèves, soit d'admiration (certaines jeunes sorcières) ou de désir (les jeunes sorciers), de surprise (Harry) ou de déception (Hermione). Hors de la portée des oreilles gracieuses du professeur Vardensson, elle se permit d'exprimer sa désillusion et son amertume à ses amis :

« Je pensais que ce serait un membre actif de la résistance ou bien un de ces professeurs particuliers réputés en Europe, mais, pas, …pas une pimbêche avec seul intérêt pour les Sortilèges, le sort de Maquillage et le maléfice du Tailleur !

- Anna Vardensson est connue pour son intérêt pour la culture. Ca m'étonne que toi qui sait tout n'est jamais lu ça dans les journaux.» Fit remarquer Ron.

Avant qu'Hermione ne réagisse, Harry ajouta :

« Dumbledore est parfois un peu fou mais il sait ce qu'il fait. Par les temps qui courent il nous aurait jamais mis entre les mains d'un professeur incompétant. »

Il fixa Hermione un moment. Comment réagirait-elle à ces propos cette fois ? Elle semblait avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé le week-end dernier. Et, lui, il en était encore tout retourné.

Hermione, elle, sentait bien qu'ils avaient raison. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué surtout pas devant Ron. Mais, elle ne supportait pas avoir tort. Elle afficha une mine boudeuse et dit :

« Je verais bien par moi-même. » Elle se dirigea ainsi vers une des premières tables de la pièce.

C'était bien son Hermione, sa meilleure amie, toujours la même. Harry se sentit soulagé. Oui, tout aller revenir à sa place, puisque rien n'avait bougé, si ce n'était que ses pensées. Et c'est, non sans un étrange sentiment, qu'il exclut ces problèmes.

Harry Potter, jeune sorcier de 17 ans, afficha le visage grave, mûr et inquiet d'un chef de guerre obligé en entrant dans la salle de Sortilège le 4 novembre 1998.

* * *

_Oui, il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre... Mais, attendez le prochain, vous verrez ! ^^ _

_Ah ! Et ne confondez pas "Testing you" (=en te testant) avec tasting you (= en te gouttant). ^^_

_Merci pour votre lecture ! Laissez un petit review si vous avez le temps...  
_

_Rosa_


	3. Loving you

_Salut ! Alors voilà le troisième chapitre. __Ça fait une semaine qu'il est fini mais j'avais fait appel à une BetaReader Miss-Black que je remercie et auprès de qui je m'excuse pour mon impatience : j'ai pas pu attendre son corrigé (je pense que je modifierais les chapitres après coup et puis je suis assez fière de ce chapitre...) Que j'ai pris le temps de relire plusieurs fois !!! ^^ (c'est merveilleux !)_

_Alors, comme d'habitude, je remercie du fond du coeur mes chers reviewers : Pika (merci pour ton attention, ça me touche vraiment), nono-chan230 et Saika Garner, ainsi que tous ce qui continuent à me lire._

_Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres je ne sais pas si il y en aura 4 ou 5, je n'ai encore commencé l'écriture du prochain chapitre... Désolé._

_Alors, j'arrête de vous embêter et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Loving you**

**

* * *

**

Le vent souleva quelques feuilles humides qui allèrent s'écraser dans les ronciers un peu plus loin. Une gracieuse biche cherchait de quoi se nourrir parmi les hautes herbes entre les bouleaux de ce bois. Inquiète, elle leva le museau pour scruter les alentours. Elle sentait des présences humaines. Effrayée, elle s'enfuit.

En effet courant comme il le pouvait, un jeune homme évitait des branches basses et sautait au dessus des troncs morts. S'il ne se dépêchait pas c'était lui qui allait mourir. Il était couvert d'une longue cape d'un vert obscur, et c'est pourquoi on arrivait à peine à le discerner de sous-bois. Seul son souffle saccadé le rendait remarquable.

Le corps fatigué et couvert de transpiration, il accéléra tout de même la cadence. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et il sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à atteindre sa limite.

Au bout d'une heure de course forcée, il sut qu'il avait semé ses ennemis mais il devait courir encore par prudence et parce qu'il entrerait bientôt dans une zone d'Absmagia **(1)**. Là, il se sentirait en sécurité.

La population d'arbres devenait des plus en plus dense. Les sapins et les hêtres avaient remplacé les bouleaux, donnant une obscurité inquiétante au lieu. Et le jeune homme ne réduisait pas son rythme, il fallait qu'il soit sûr qu'elle serait là, saine et sauve.

Lorsqu'il dépassa un grand séquoia, il le sentit clairement : la Magie n'existait plus ici. C'était une sensation à la fois réconfortante et étouffante. Il était dans la nature vierge, libre de toute influence magique, qui le protégeait des attaques de ses adversaires, mais qui le rendait par là même vulnérable. Ces sensations le firent chanceler et il dût s'arrêter. Il était tellement imprégné de magie que son absence renforçait ses faiblesses. Il sentit sa vue baisser et son bras gauche, récemment blessé, lui arracha un gémissement. Mais, il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

Il avança en courant à moitié et déboucha quelques minutes plus tard dans une petite clairière sans ouverture vers le ciel au centre de laquelle se dressait un monticule de terre et de rochers d'environ cinq mètres, recouvert d'herbe et de noisetiers que l'on pouvait assimiler à une minuscule colline. Il s'approcha d'une de ses faces, couverte de lierre et disparut derrière.

C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans cette cabane en bois dissimulée, mais il ne s'attarda pas à admirer la valeur de cette planque ni la difficulté que représentait une telle dissimulation sans magie. Il n'y pensa même pas, juste omnibulé par la peur de ne pas trouver celle qu'il était venu chercher. Il fit le tour du sommaire bâtiment. Personne. En plus, il ne voyait rien, étant plongé dans le noir.

La panique commençait à le saisir quand il sentit une baguette dans son dos suivit du bruit assourdissant de la chute d'un objet métallique. Une vague d'angoisse monta en lui puis sa raison reprenant le dessus, il murmura :

« Votre baguette ne vous est d'aucune utilité ici. Nous sommes en zone d'Absmagia…

- Harry ? ! »

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle était là !

« Hermione ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent dans leurs bras avec la force du désespoir. Harry caressa frénétiquement les cheveux de son amie serrant sa tête contre son torse.

« Oh, Harry ! J'ai eu si peur. Tu n'arrivais pas, tu n'arrivais pas… et, et je ne t'ai pas reconnu, finit-elle dans un sanglot.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Tout va bien. » Oui, tout allait bien à présent, elle était là. Il se sentait en sécurité.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? As-tu réussit à leur prendre ? » Demanda Hermione un peu calmée.

« Non, mais je sais qui le garde.

-Qui ? »

Harry hésita à répondre :

« Rosier… »

Son amie ouvrit de yeux ébahis dans lesquels passèrent successivement de la peur, de la colère et de la tristesse. Cet… homme, ou, non, il ne méritait pas être considéré comme tel, avait tué Dean et Cho Chang, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, lors d'une importante mission. Mais, le plus dur à supporter était qu'il était l'organisateur de l'enlèvement de Ron.

Voilà plus de trois mois, qu'il avait disparu. Harry et Hermione ne s'en étaient toujours pas remis et travaillaient jusqu'à l'épuisement pour le retrouver. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'il était en vie et que ce n'était pas les Mangemorts qui le retenaient. Depuis l'affreux jour de ce kidnapping, plus rien n'allait plus dans l'Ordre. Le moral des leaders étaient au plus bas et toutes les actions menées échouaient. Les membres restant du Trio d'Or ne conversaient plus qu'entre eux et Voldemort voyait venir sa victoire à grand pas ce qui le rendait encore plus puissant.

C'est après avoir pris conscience de cela qu'Harry avait réagi. Il devait gagner cette guerre pour le bien du Monde Magique et pour Ron.

Hermione avait fait des recherches poussées en Magie Noire et grâce à l'aide de leurs espions, ils avaient trouvé un point faible important de leurs adversaires : le lien entre Voldemort et ses disciples par la Marque de Ténèbres se basait en fait sur un vieux principe de Magie noire qui utilise des objets puissants, comme pour le création d'Horcruxes. La mission qu'ils menaient en ce moment consistait à voler ce fameux objet et de le détruire pour créer la discorde dans le camp ennemi. Mais, les choses avaient mal tournées pour Hermione et ils avaient du se séparer en se promettant de se retrouver ici dans la base sécrète de l'Absmagia de la forêt de Wildwolf **(2)**. Heureusement les Mangemorts ignoraient toujours le but de leur action.

Les deux amis se séparèrent et Harry parcourut la salle du regard après qu'Hermione ait allumé le chandelier qu'elle avait laissé tombé.

« On va devoir rester ici un certain temps. J'ai semé les Mangemorts qui me suivaient à environ deux kilomètres d'ici et même si je pense qu'ils croient que j'ai transplané, ils n'ont aucune trace magique l'attestant. Ils risquent fort de revenir et de nous tourner autour.

- Les Mangemorts ne s'aventureront pas ici ? » Demanda Hermione inquiète.

« L'absmagia ne supporte pas la Magie Noire ou plutôt les personnes qui vivent avec elle qui ne supportent pas l'Absmagia. Mais …

- Harry ! Tu saignes ! »

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la plaie qu'il avait au bras s'était rouverte. Il se laissa traîner par Hermione à travers la petite cabane vers ce qui ressemblait à une petite chambre et il fut jeter sans ménagement dans un lit de taille moyenne alors que son tortionnaire courait vers une pièce adjacente. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule alors qu'il se redressait en s'aidant du mur. Il observait son entaille quand il sentit la douleur se répandre jusqu'à son épaule.

« Tu ne l'avais pas soignée ?

- Elle s'est sûrement rouverte en entrant en Absmagia. » Il ne put retenir un petit cri de souffrance lorsqu'Hermione passa un linge humide sur sa peau fragile.

* * *

Harry et Hermione s'étaient enroulés dans des couvertures, assis sur le lit et appuyés contre la cloison en bois.

Ils venaient tout juste de finir le repas de fortune qu'Hermione avait trouvé dans son sac à perle **(3)**. Un silence pesant s'était installé, tous deux étaient submergés par les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrées depuis que la guerre avait officiellement commencé. Ils n'avaient jamais connu une vie aussi difficile mais ils se croyaient encore invincibles à l'époque, avec la force de la jeunesse et l'amitié. Ils arrivaient encore à rire parfois. Mais depuis que Ron avait disparu… il ne leur restait que le désespoir.

Alors que la tension était à son paroxysme, Hermione fondit silencieusement en larmes.

Harry, le visage fermé, l'écouta, immobile et perdu.

Il fixa la flamme du bougeoir vaciller. La bougie avait bien descendu depuis que les pleurs de son amie avaient commencé. Ses sanglots semblaient avoir redoublé. Il lui prit alors doucement la main avant de la serrer avec force pour lui exprimer son réconfort.

Pendant ces trois mois d'absence, ils n'avaient pas eu un seul signe qui puisse leur apporter de l'espoir et l'échec d'aujourd'hui (Harry avait bien pu dire qu'il avait au moins le nom du gardien cela restait un échec) venait se rajouter à une longue liste.

Il partageait son désespoir et d'ailleurs luttait lui-même pour ne pas se laisser à la lamentation.

Harry tourna la tête vers le visage baissé d'Hermione. Doucement il le redressa pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il fut frappé par l'infinie tristesse qu'il lut sur ses traits.

Il embrassa délicatement les paupières closes de son amie, humidement salées. Puis il caressa avec tendresse ses joues encore secouées par le chagrin.

Il se passa alors une chose inattendue. Hermione captura soudainement ses lèvres et les malmena avec passion.

D'abord surpris, il ne fit pas une geste. Puis, comprenant le désir de l'ancienne Gryffondor, il répondit au baiser avec la même détresse, sentant qu'à chaque caresse il devenait de plus en plus vivant.

Et, ce fut aveuglés par la passion qu'ils se laissèrent aller dans une étreinte charnelle, nouvelle et première, trouvant tous deux le réconfort dont ils avaient tant besoin dans cette union contre nature.

Après avoir poussé un cris muet de plaisir, ils s'écroulèrent épuisés, se serrant l'un contre l'autre entre les fines couvertures avant des sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_**(1) **__Absmagia : mot made in Roze Potter tout simple de « abs- » préfixe latin qui annonce l'absence et de « magia, ae, f » mot latin pour magie. Donc, absmagia signifie littéralement absence de Magie_

_**(2) **__Wildwolf : encore un p'tit mot inventé, en anglais, « wild » = sauvage et « wolf » = loup. _

_**(3)**__ Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu HP 7, il s'agit d'un petit sac qui ressemble à celui de Mary Poppins, donc qui a une grande capacité de contenance. Je crois qu'il réduit aussi le poids de ce qu'il contient._

_Voilà, alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'attends vous commentaires et remarques avec impatience ! (vous savez le charmant bouton Feedback/Review, d'un vert tout aussi charmant, ^^)  
_

_Bises_

_Rosa  
_


	4. Waking you up

_Bonsoir ! Alors voici un ptit chapitre tout chaud, à peine fini. J'espère que sa taille ne vous stoppera pas... Si j'arrive à suivre mon agenda, le dernier chapitre devrait être près pour Noël ou le nouvel an (oui, je sais c'est un peu vague...). Aussi je ne l'ai relu qu'une fois (je sais c'est pas bien... dsl) alors si vous voyez quelque chose qui cloche je m'en excuse, mais, il fallait que je le poste tout de suite.  
_

_Merci à mes chers reviewers : _lapetiotesouris (_Contente que tu apprécie ^^ Tu pourais m'en dire plus sur le pourquoi tu trouvais mon chapitre bizarre ? Ca pourrait p'être m'aider)_, Pika _(toujours là au redez vous, ça fait plaisir !)_, Myria Clara Tonks _(une nouvelle, trop contente ! J'espère que tu vas continuer adorer malgré ce tout ptit chapitre)_ et Saika Garner _(j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! ^^)_

_Alors, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Waking you up**

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile. Sûrement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se lever. Mais, lorsque vous avez un millier de photons furieux, dont l'origine vous est inconnue (n'étions nous pas sensés être dans une planque au milieu d'une dense forêt ?), qui vous tambourinent les paupières vous finissez par ouvrir les yeux. Ce fut ce que fit Harry bien contre son grès. Il découvrit et se rémora rapidement ce qui s'était déroulé la veille, étant donnée sa tenue (et celle de sa …, euh, meilleure amie), légèrement gêné.

Cela le ramena instantanément leur premier baiser. Il l'avait oublié ! Étonnant, quand il repensait à quel point cet évènement l'avait perturbé à l'époque.

Se tournant vers son amante d'une nuit, il l'observa timidement. Tant de beauté et d'innocence au milieu de cette guerre semblait irréel. Hermione était toute recroquevillée dans la couverture, la vieille laine coincée sous son cou. Pourtant ses traits étaient reposés.

Depuis que Ron avait disparu, ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir dans la même chambre, pour se soutenir moralement et continuer les recherches jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Jamais, ils n'avaient imaginé, enfin, il n'avait imaginé qu'ils auraient ce genre de rapports. Il ne pouvait pas nier que cela avait été une véritable délivrance. Ce lien qu'ils avaient lié lors de cette soirée leur permettraient sûrement de supporter les difficultés à venir, se sentant ainsi plus proches l'un de l'autre.

Une mèche retombait doucement sur une des paupières de la jeune fille et s'arrêtait sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient si attirantes à l'instant. Il désirait se pencher pour les croquer. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, qu'il briserait le charme, qu'il s'obligerait à changer son regard envers elle dans quelques jours si ce n'était pas quelques heures, et elle en ferait de même dans un accord silencieux.

La conscience de cela le rendit si triste qu'il se détourna.

A présent, ils devaient se dépêcher de quitter ce lieu et retourner au plus vite au QG. Ils avaient un vol à organiser, un sauvetage est mettre en place, une guerre à gagner. Trop de responsabilités pour réfléchir à leur étrange relation.

Ce fut donc à contre cœur qu'Harry réveilla Hermione, en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ils s'habillèrent silencieusement dans l'harmonie habituelle, seulement teinté d'une pointe de gêne. Ils quittèrent rapidement les lieux en prenant plus de précautions qu'il n'était nécessaire et arrivèrent finalement au QG de l'Ordre, reprenant directement leurs rôles, les sorciers alliés s'agroupant autours de leurs leaders, pour connaitre les nouvelles et pour prendre les ordres avant de partir s'exécuter.

Harry, ne remarqua rien, mais alors qu'il se rendait directement vers salle de réunion sans prendre le temps de se changer, Hermione pris le temps de l'observer. Son Harry avait repris ce masque du chef de cette organisation, personnage si charismatique qui attirait bien plus de défenseurs du Bien qu'ils ne l'auraient espéré. Elle pouvait se vanter d'être une des seules à savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière : une timidité et des peurs de garçon en manque de confiance et d'affection. Elle pouvait surtout se vanter d'avoir comblé ce manque, au moins quelques instants.

Après un dernier regard emplit d'attention maternelle et d'espoir, elle quitta la pièce alors que Harry Potter réunissait ses espions spéciaux, le cœur plein du même espoir.

Ils allaient gagner cette guerre pour pouvoir un jour se souvenir de ces moments hors du temps un souriant insouciamment.

* * *

_Oui, je sais c'est étonnamment court, mais la suite devrait compenser. ^^ Alors patience !_

_Ah, vous aurez peut être remarqué le peu d'inventivité qu'il y a dans le titre... ^^_

_Allez ! Dodo ! Demain sera un grand jour ! Oyasumi ! (bonne nuit ! en jap)_

_Rosa_


	5. Remembering you

_Aaah ! J'avais dit que ce serait pour Noël ou le nouvel an, mais bon, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaite, des problèmes extérieurs à l'écriture sont venus s'ajouter les uns aux autres, alors je m'étais dit qu'il serait pour les vacances de février. Mais elles ne se sont pas déroulés comme prévues et puis je n'arrive pas à finir le chapitre, aïe ! Donc je vous livre celui ci et le prochain sera le final. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura la fin. Je sais comment elle va se dérouler il y a juste un détail qui me gêne... _

_Alors voilà je vous prie, vous supplie de pardonner la pauvre auteur que j'aspire être, toutes mes excuses et j'espère que vous n'arrêterez pas de me lire à cause de ce chapitre où il ne se passe, au final, que peu de choses... (le final devrait être un peu plus rebondissant)._

_Alors : Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Remembering you  
**

* * *

Il faisait encore jour lorsque qu'elle atterrit avec la grâce de l'habitude dans le majestueux mais chaleureux salon des Potter. N'entendant aucuns cris ni bousculements, elle comprit vite que la petite famille n'était encore rentrée, ce que lui prouva l'horloge magique. En effet, elle put voir que les aiguilles des deux ainés Potter se trouvaient sur « A Poudlard », celle de la cadette s'affichait au près de « Au Terrier », alors que celle aux noms de Papa et de Maman disaient « Au travail ». Tant pis, elle attendrait.

Elle s'installa face à la véranda et observa le paysage enneigé à l'extérieur. Les flocons se faisaient de plus en plus paresseux, perdant en volume et en vitesse pour venir échouer dans cette prairie déjà bien blanche. Le squelette du pommier se dressait fièrement au milieu de ce spectacle et la parcelle était délimitée par une haie inégale de laquelle s'échappaient parfois des arbres fruitiers, alors qu'au loin, on devinait le petit bois. Elle remarqua que l'arbre de Noël, qui avait été replanté dans le fond du jardin (comme chaque année, après l'avoir déterré magiquement et qui d'ailleurs commençait à devenir drôlement grand), n'avait pas voulu enlever ses décorations colorées.

Souriante, elle se laissa emporter par les souvenirs : son premier Noël magique, à Poudlard avec ses meilleurs amis, lors de sa première année. Elle se souvint de la neige qui ne fondait pas jusqu'au milieu du mois de février, toujours aussi blanche et des décorations de la Grande Salle, des douze sapins qui s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un aidés par un Hagrid bienveillant. Elle, qui se disait hantée par les souvenirs de la guerre, pouvait voir le poids de ses bons moments faire flancher la balance de son humeur vers des notes plus joyeuses.

Voilà quinze ans que Voldemort n'était plus. Toutes ces années étaient passées tellement vite, les évènement s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse lumière. Ils avaient fêté leurs trente-cinq alors qu'ils souffraient encore des ravages de la guerre.

La fin du Mage Noir… Tout était allé tellement rapidement… La Marque des Ténèbres avait pu être détruite, Harry avait ramené Ron sans qu'on ne sache comment, puis, l'affrontement final, terrible pour les deux camps. Mais, le Bien l'emporta, car son chef, son Elu, savait une chose qu'ignorait le plus puissant des Sorciers Maléfiques : plus aucuns Horcruxes ne le protégeaient de la mort.

La victoire douloureuse s'était suivit des traques, arrestations, procès, reformes et remaniements politiques. Les Héros qu'étaient Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été les acteurs principaux de ce mouvement, bataillant encore et toujours pour ramener l'équilibre. Au fil des années, ils avaient trouvé un semblant de normalité dans leurs vies.

Harry, voulant montrer le bon exemple et remonter le moral de la Société Sorcière avaient épousé la cadette Weasley pour qui il portait un amour sincère quelques mois à peine après la Victoire. Hermione avait mis plus de temps à accepter la demande que lui avait faîte Ronald pas longtemps après. Ils avaient maintenant deux enfants, Rose et Hugo et elle pouvait enfin dire qu'elle était heureuse, malgré le tout.

Elle eut une pensée pour sa fille qui lui manquait terriblement, étant en première année à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à son absence.

Hermione, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur et perdue dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas l'arrivée d'un sorcier derrière elle. Reconnaissant sa silhouette, il sourit en s'approchant d'elle. Lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés, cette dernière sursauta.

« Harry ! » Elle soupira. « Tu m 'as fait peur ! » Ajouta-elle faussement fâchée. Ce dernier lui sourit, puis demanda :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Notre dernier diné entre amis date d'hier à peine…

- Alors, comme ça je n'ai pas le droit de voir mon meilleur ami tous les jours ? » Elle fit une pose et demanda étonnée : « Ginny n'est pas rentrée avec toi ?

- Non, je l'ai accompagnée, après le bureau, au centre de Transplanage International. Elle va à une conférence internationale de Médicomagie. »

Hermione, un peu honteuse, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée, cela l'arrangeait bien.

« Alors quoi de neuf, Madame la Chef du Magenmagot ? Résolu le cas Madduf **(1) **?

- Ne m'en parle pas ! C'est une vraie galère... On a encore eu une dizaine de plainte aujourd'hui et son avocamage n'a pas daigné se présenter aux négociations. Enfin… Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue. » Hermione fit une pause, puis sortit un manuscrit de son sac à main. « Voici mes mémoires. Enfin… Le début. »

Harry, regarda alternativement le cahier puis sa meilleure amie.

« Tu as écrit tes mémoires ?

- Euh.. Oui, enfin, j'ai commencé. Pour l'instant c'est un peu fragmentaire mais j'ai plutôt bien avancée surtout que je n'ai pas l'intention ne le publier tout de suite.

- Tu vas tout raconter ? Nos années à Poudlard et tout ?

- Non ! Enfin, oui. Plutôt une grande partie... Mais t'inquiète pas ! Tu seras le premier à le lire… ainsi que Ron. On pourra ainsi décider ensemble de ce qui ne doit pas se dire. » Harry l'écoutait, à moitié sceptique, à moitié intéressé. « Le passé me pèse tellement… Et puis, les jeunes de nos jours n'ont pas conscience que leurs ainés se sont battus pour qu'ils vivent dans un monde plus juste. Il y a une telle insouciance. J'ai peur que cette épreuve soit un jour oubliée et que cela se produise de nouveau. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas vivre dans ce qui est dévolu, mais il y a le devoir de mémoire. » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre l'importance qu'avait, pour elle, ce projet et elle finit par ajouter dans un murmure : « Je pense aussi que cela me fera du bien. »

* * *

Harry s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione après avoir resservit deux grandes tasses de thé. Installés dans le confortable canapé du salon, ils parlaient depuis au moins trois bonnes heures, le soleil avait déjà décliné derrière l'horizon.

L'ancien Gryffondor restait parfois silencieux le regard dans le vague alors que son amie dictait mentalement à sa plume les lignes quelle s'empressait de noter. La jeune femme avait voulu qu'il lui raconte son enfance, ce sur quoi il avait que très peu parlé du temps de Poudlard. Harry lui raconta tout, même s'il espérait qu'elle ne dévoile pas dévoile pas la totalité. Son oncle et sa tante n'étaient vraiment pas l'exemple de Moldus qui pourraient faire atténuer le racisme que leur portent les Sang Purs.

Hermione satisfaite d'avoir obtenu les informations dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant, ne put empêcher le désir qui l'habitait depuis la fin de la guerre : il fallait qu'elle sache. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle essayait de demander, mais il se passait toujours quelque chose l'en empêchant.

« Harry…

- Oui ? »fit-il, un peu absent, levant la tête vers elle.

« Tu m'as jamais dit… »

Il y eut un silence.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit … ?

- Pourquoi tu ne parle jamais de ce qui c'est passé avant qu'on est retrouvé Ron ? Comment avez-vous réussi à trouver l'Entremorts **(2) **? Comment as-tu trouvé Ron ? Pourquoi ne jamais n'avoir voulu m'expliquer cela ? » Sans le vouloir sa voix avait monté d'un ton. Harry surpris par le changement de sujet, la regarda étonné avant de baisser la tête.

« Oh… Je n'en ai jamais parlé ? » Elle hocha négativement la tête. « Ni Ron ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête

« … Tu te rappelle…

* * *

**(1) Vous aurez sûrement noter la référence à notre escroc mondial… J'aime ancrer une histoire dans son temps d'écriture….**

**(2) Entremorts : C'est le nom que j'ai donné à l'objet magique qui relie les Mangemorts et Voldemort et qui active la Marque des Ténèbres.**

**

* * *

**

_Eh, eh ! C'est la prremière fois dans cette fiction que je finis un chapitre avec tant de suspence et en plein milieu d'un phrase._

_C'est d'ailleurs cette phrase qui me pose problème. Qu'en pensez vous ? Comment Harry a-t-il détruit l'Entremorts et retrouver Ron ? _

_Vous m'aideriez grandement et vos reviews sont un véritable carburant (je culpabilisais de ne rien avoir poster jusqu'à aujourd'hui....)_

_Alors, je compte sur vous ! ^^  
_

_Merci de quelques minutes que vous m'avez accordée,_

_bonne soirée !_

_Rosa  
_


End file.
